Piel gastada
by starshy
Summary: Sunset tiene la misma chaqueta desde que llegó a Canterlot High. Rarity y las chicas quieren regalarle ropa nueva, pero algunas cosas son demasiado importantes para ser reemplazadas.


La pequeña campana resonó a través de la tienda de ropa cuando Sunset abrió la puerta y el suave aroma a tela de lavanda y caro llenó sus sentidos. Se detuvo y respiró hondo el extraño aroma mientras se ponía de puntillas para mirar por encima de los bastidores después de unos pocos pasos para echar un rápido vistazo. Sunset se preguntó si Rarity realmente le había enviado la dirección correcta cuando no pudo encontrarlos. Sin el vibrante cabello morado oscilando sobre obsesionarse con uno de los estantes a la vista, ella tomó su teléfono, pensando que podría haber aparecido en el lugar equivocado.

"¡Atardecer! ¡Aquí!" Rarity dijo con su característica voz cantarina desde el otro lado de la tienda, asomando la cabeza por el vestuario. Fluttershy estaba a su lado, saludando a su amiga también.

Sunset les dio una brillante sonrisa y les devolvió el saludo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. En silencio, se preguntó por qué la querían allí, ya que Rarity nunca especificó en su texto y no podía imaginar lo que querría hacer con la ropa fuera de su boutique. Si se parecía en algo a la última vez, ella y Fluttershy podrían esperar una tarde de cambio constante de ropa como los modelos de Rarity sobre los diseños de Fall.

"¡Oh! Estoy tan feliz de que pudieras hacerlo, cariño. Tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para ti", dijo Rarity, y con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro, sacó una caja envuelta de regalo de su bolso y se la entregó a Sunset.

Sunset sostenía la caja en sus manos, una sonrisa confusa en su rostro. Ella arqueó una ceja ante el paquete vibrante en su poder. Nadie jamás le dio sus regalos. "¿Para qué?" ella preguntó. Miró a ambos por un momento mientras sus sonrisas se desvanecían y se dio cuenta de que probablemente era bastante grosero. "Lo siento", dijo Sunset, sacudiendo la cabeza y dándoles a las chicas una sonrisa de disculpa, "Realmente no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me diga cosas más".

"Para tu cumpleaños", dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa brillante, "Todos nosotros reunimos un poco de dinero para conseguir algo especial".

"Esperamos que no le importe. Le preguntamos a la directora Celestia, ya que nunca nos lo dijo a nadie. Lamentamos no haber llegado a tiempo".

Sunset emitió una tos incómoda al darse cuenta de que ella también lo había olvidado. Ella no había celebrado su cumpleaños en casi cuatro años y solo lo dejó en la documentación oficial que necesitaba para la escuela o el trabajo o algo así. En los últimos años de su vida, celebrar su cumpleaños no era exactamente lo más importante en su lista de prioridades, considerando todo. En realidad fue hace un poco más de dos semanas, si ella tenía las fechas ecuestres alineadas correctamente con las de la Tierra. "Chicas, no deberías haberlo hecho. Mi cumpleaños no es tan importante ... quiero decir en Equestr-"

Rarity puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sunset. "Tonterías, cariño. Aquí eres nuestro amigo, así que simplemente debemos hacer algo especial para tu cumpleaños".

"Pensamos que no querías una fiesta todavía, así que decidimos conseguirte esto por ahora", dijo Fluttershy, asintiendo con la cabeza en la caja en manos de Sunset.

"A menos que te guste una fiesta. Pinkie Pie casi explotó una mecha cuando le dijimos que esperara. Estoy seguro de que ella estará feliz de brindar", dijo Rarity.

La mente de Sunset vagó a las fiestas extravagantes que Pinkie solía lanzar. Ella tragó saliva ante la idea de pasar por todo eso solo por ella. "No sé. Puede ser divertido, pero no tienes que-"

"Querido, por favor no seas tan modesto. Merezcas tanto como cualquier otra persona. Ahora, ¿por qué no abres tu regalo?", Dijo Rarity, señalando el regalo de Sunset.

Rarity y Fluttershy la miraron expectantes, con sonrisas de esperanza en ambas caras. Después de unos momentos de vacilación, Sunset cedió a su deseo infantil de romper vorazmente en el envoltorio hasta que reveló lo que había dentro.

Con la envoltura fuera, Sunset sacó una chaqueta prístina de cuero real que parecía hecha a medida. Los galones naranjas coincidirían perfectamente con su complexión, y el estilo hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran de felicidad. Si alguna vez hubo un regalo que ella realmente hubiera querido, esto fue todo. Envuelto con ellos estaba un par de botas que combinaban perfectamente con la chaqueta. Una ola de felicidad pasó a través de Sunset cuando ella tomó las piezas, notando lo caras que eran.

"Chicas ... ¡Son increíbles!" Sunset dijo, una radiante sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba las prendas.

Fluttershy y Rarity se miraron con satisfactorias sonrisas ante el deleite de Sunset. "¿Por qué no los pruebas?" Fluttershy sugirió.

Un nudo repentino en la garganta de Sunset ante la perspectiva de quitarse la chaqueta. Su felicidad vaciló y ella retrocedió defensivamente y apartó la vista de sus amigos. Su sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en deleite de vergüenza. "O-oh, no podría hacer eso ahora. Eso sería grosero, ¿no?" Dijo Sunset, tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible. Con su mano libre, instintivamente agarró su chaqueta, como si sin su agarre repentinamente saliera volando y nunca más fuera encontrada.

Rarity y Fluttershy emitieron miradas preocupadas antes de volver a Sunset.

"Está bien, cariño. Pero", dijo Rarity, poniendo su estilo distintivo en la palabra mientras sacaba un puñado de ropa. "Nos quedaba un poco de dinero, así que nos tomamos la libertad de escoger algunas prendas más que te quedaran perfectamente. ¿Te gustaría probarlas?"

"Claro, eso suena divertido. Necesito una camisa nueva más que nada", dijo Sunset con una pequeña carcajada, tratando de sacudirse la preocupación que se estaba acumulando en su interior.

Sunset se sacó cuidadosamente la chaqueta de los hombros y colocó su ropa nueva en el banco al lado de Fluttershy, pero se aseguró de poner su vieja chaqueta de cuero en un gancho cerca de ella, provocando otra ronda de extrañas miradas de sus amigos.

Rarity siguió una de sus habituales diatribas sobre qué colores irían bien con su cabello, ojos o tono de piel. Lanzó una interminable cantidad de combinaciones en Sunset, con Fluttershy sentada en un taburete cercano comentando lo que le parecía agradable y manteniendo las combinaciones más extrañas. Rarity usó a Sunset como una modelo más que cualquier otra cosa, seleccionando y eligiendo una gran cantidad de opciones hasta que finalmente llegó en una combinación que le gustaba.

"Oh, sigue, cariño", dijo Rarity, mirando de arriba abajo la figura de Sunset mientras lo admiraba. "Eso se ve absolutamente fabuloso para ti".

"¿Crees?" Sunset se dio la vuelta, mirando por encima del hombro hacia abajo a su ropa nueva y otra vez en el espejo.

"Ese azul realmente va con tus ojos", agregó Fluttershy en voz baja.

La pequeña camisa azul fluyó de sus caderas en un par de jeans muy cómodos. Todo el atuendo hizo que Sunset se sintiera genial, pero la falta de un peso familiar sobre sus hombros la inquietó.

"¿Por qué no lo pruebas con tu nueva chaqueta, hmm?" Preguntó Rarity.

"Buena idea", dijo Sunset, alcanzando su vieja chaqueta en el gancho.

Rarity le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerla, luego la miró preocupada. "Sunset, dije tu nueva chaqueta".

Sunset se apartó de Rarity, sin querer mirarla a los ojos. Se frotó el brazo y miró hacia el piso a medida que se sentía cada vez más incómoda. "O-oh, bueno yo solo-"

Rarity suspiró. "No te gusta, ¿verdad?" Rarity se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, un poco frustrada consigo misma. "Sabía que debería haber escuchado a las chicas cuando dijeron todo negro y de cuerpo entero. Pero no te preocupes, guardé el recibo solo en ca-"

"No, Rarity, no es eso. Realmente amo la chaqueta, es solo ..."

"¡Oh!" Rarity se animó. "¡Eso es maravilloso!" Rarity recogió la vieja chaqueta del mostrador y le dio una vez más. "Realmente es hora de que deseches esta cosa vieja, querida. Es absolutamente ..."

"¡NO!" Gritó Sunset, arrebatando la chaqueta de la mano de Rarity. La puesta de sol era tan fuerte que incluso el asistente saltó al otro lado de la habitación y les dio una mirada cruzada. Rarity miró a Fluttershy sorprendido, con una preocupación en ambas caras ahora.

Sunset miró entre ellos, inmediatamente lamentando su pequeño arrebato. Ella sostuvo su vieja chaqueta apretadamente contra su pecho, sin atreverse a dejarlo ir. "Lo siento, chicas", dijo, inclinando la cabeza y deslizándose por la pared detrás de ella.

"Atardecer, cariño. ¿Está todo bien?" Rarity dijo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su amiga.

"Estoy bien, solo ... por favor no me hagas tirar mi chaqueta", dijo Sunset en voz baja. Rarity podía ver el brillo repentino de los ojos de Sunset mientras Sunset miraba el cuero en sus manos.

"cariño, nunca te haríamos hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad, pero ¿por qué te aferras a esto viejo?" ella dijo, levantando una manga colgando al lado de Sunset y pasando el pulgar sobre un gran corte en el cuero. "Está prácticamente cayendo a pedazos".

"He tenido esta chaqueta desde que llegué a Canterlot High", dijo Sunset, dejando que la chaqueta cayera de su pecho y sobre sus rodillas para poder mirarla. Dejó que el cuero fluyera entre sus manos, y miró cada pequeño rasguño y rascó con cariño. "Sé que hice muchas cosas malas en esta chaqueta, pero también hice muchas cosas buenas ..."

Sunset asintió al corte que Rarity estaba inspeccionando. "Ese fue del primer juego de fútbol que jugué con Rainbow". Un poco más arriba, ella asintió con la cabeza hacia un pequeño arañazo en el hombro. "Esa es de mí atrapada en un clavo la primera vez que ayudé a Applejack en la granja".

Sunset giró su mano a través de unas pequeñas marcas en la parte posterior. "Estos son de cuando Fluttershy me trajo al santuario de animales aquí en la ciudad y fuimos atacados por adorables cachorros", dijo Sunset con una pequeña sonrisa y una sonrisa sentimental.

Fluttershy dio una pequeña risita también en el recuerdo. "Realmente te querían. Ese fue un día realmente divertido".

Sunset dejó escapar un suspiro de contenido. "Era..."

Sunset volteó la chaqueta, revelando una mancha en el forro que era un poco más oscura que el resto de la tela. "Esta es de esa fiesta de salsa de todo el mundo que tiene que probarse y que Pinkie lanzó".

Rarity puso los ojos en blanco con una pequeña sonrisa. "Esa chica y su salsa picante. Ella lo tiene todo sobre ti".

"Y estoy seguro de que sabes de lo que es esta, Rarity", dijo Sunset, rozando su mano contra un pequeño parche negro dentro del forro.

"La primera vez que pasaste por la Boutique ... justo después de la caída formal. Todavía eras tan rudo en ese entonces ..." dijo Rarity, perdida en el recuerdo distante, "Pero cuando te devolví esa chamarra, fue la primera vez que vi algo más que una sonrisa siniestra en tu rostro ".

La sonrisa de Sunset volvió a ser preocupación una vez que recordó por qué estaba diciendo todo esto. "Es por eso que no quiero tirarlo, Rarity. Me encanta la chaqueta que me compraste, pero ..."

Fluttershy se arrodilló al otro lado de Sunset, poniendo una mano sobre la rodilla de Sunset. "No tienes que deshacerte de él si no quieres. Si eso significa mucho para ti, creo que deberías quedártelo".

Sunset le dio una sonrisa, abrazando su chaqueta cerca de ella otra vez. "Gracias, Fluttershy".

"Fluttershy tiene razón. No debería haber intentado que lo tiraras, incluso si es un poco," Rarity miró a través de algunos de los cortes con una expresión insegura, "um ... gastado", dijo Rarity. una sonrisa tímida cruzó su rostro. "No me di cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para ti, querida", dijo, poniendo una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Sunset. "De todos modos, debes mantenerlo cerca de tu corazón".

"Pero", dijo Rarity en su inflexión de marca registrada. Ella le tendió una mano a Sunset para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. "Eso no significa que no puedas hacer nuevos recuerdos en algo tan fabuloso".

Rarity agarró la nueva chaqueta de la mesa cercana y se la presentó a Sunset. "¿Te gustaría intentarlo al menos?"

Sunset sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más segura ahora que Rarity ya no estaba mirando su chaqueta. "Bueno."

"¡Maravilloso!" Rarity agarró la muñeca de Sunset y se la metió en la manga ella misma, sin darle a Sunset la oportunidad de reconsiderarla antes de que estuviera completamente sobre ella. Una vez que la había vestido, Rarity volvió a Sunset al espejo. "¿Qué piensas, cariño?"

Sunset no podía creer lo que veía. Ella pensó que se veía hermosa, y ese pensamiento no se le había pasado por la cabeza en mucho tiempo. Todas estas ropas nuevas se veían y se sentían increíbles, y cada pieza era de la amabilidad de sus amigos. Sunset miró la vieja chaqueta en su mano. Rarity tenía razón; con tantos recuerdos en su vieja chaqueta, se estaba quedando sin espacio para los nuevos. Miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo por las mangas de su nueva chaqueta, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ella podía sentir las lágrimas de alegría comenzar a formarse.

Rarity se dio cuenta en el espejo cuando una lágrima se formó en la mejilla de Sunset. "Cariño, ¿estás bien?"

Sunset la interrumpió girando y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y Fluttershy. "Gracias, chicas. Muchísimas gracias", dijo Sunset, su voz temblorosa y agrietada, incluso a través de la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Tanto Rarity como Fluttershy envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de Sunset en un abrazo amoroso. "Para eso están los amigos", dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

"Fue un placer para nosotros, querido".


End file.
